


Thomas le savait

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Thomas le savait maintenant qu'il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose.





	Thomas le savait

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde
> 
> Un tout petit texte sur Maze runner et sur Thomas pour aujourd'hui. 
> 
> Spoils du dernier film : The Dead cure (j'ai pas lu les livres).
> 
> La saga ainsi que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, évidemment. 
> 
> C'est un texte plutôt triste. 
> 
> Bonne lecture quand même

****

 

**Thomas le savait**

C'était trop tard pour se mentir encore. Il le savait. Il l'avait su presque tout de suite. Peu de temps après l'avoir rencontré. Il l'avait su alors qu'il n'y pensait même pas.

Newt ne le lui avait pas dit clairement, mais il lui avait fait comprendre. Il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Thomas le savait. Il le savait depuis longtemps, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments. Il y avait Teresa et il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que lui.

Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et ça lui faisait parfois mal pour son ami de ne pouvoir lui offrir son amour comme il le méritait. Alors à défaut, Thomas lui avait offert beaucoup d'amitié. C'était tout ce qui était à sa portée. Tout ce qu'il avait pu lui donné. Newt était quelqu'un de bien et Thomas avait eu énormément d'affection pour lui, mais Teresa était toujours passée avant lui dans son coeur et dans ses pensées.

Mais Teresa était morte, maintenant… et Newt aussi.

Thomas regarda l'océan s'étendre à perte de vue devant ses yeux et il soupira.

Ils étaient morts tous les deux. Les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Ceux qui comptaient le plus dans son coeur. Ceux pour lesquels ce dernier avait d'ailleurs balancé plus d'une fois. Mais Teresa avait gagnée la bataille sans savoir qu'il y en avait une qui était engagée. Parce Teresa ne savait pas, elle ne le soupçonnait même pas. Le seul à savoir, c'était Thomas.

Il savait, mais il avait quand même offert son amour à Teresa. Il avait embrassé Teresa, il avait désiré Teresa.

Et c'était maintenant qu'il regrettait…

Il regrettait que ce fut elle et pas lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir offrir à Newt son amour, son coeur. Il aurait aimé que son coeur le choisisse lui, mais il n'avait pas pu choisir. Son coeur avait choisit Teresa pour lui. Sans lui demander son avis.

Newt était mort et Thomas regrettait de ne pas l'avoir embrassé, au moins une fois, pour partager ça avec lui et pas seulement avec Teresa. Après tout, Newt l'aurait mérité. Newt aurait dû avoir droit à ce baiser, mais Thomas ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Thomas se rendait compte, qu'en fait, il aimait Newt autant que Teresa, mais c'était trop tard maintenant, il l'avait perdu aussi.

C'était trop tard pour Newt, trop tard pour eux, et ça, Thomas le savait.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit texte. 
> 
> à bientôt 
> 
> KitsuneA


End file.
